Battle-X Raging Blast
BATTLE-X Raging Blast is a CAW event. It was the second Battle-X event and took place at Our Lady of Mt. Carmel School in Cleveland, Ohio on February 21, 2015. Buildup and Hype The main event will between AJ Styles against Gohan. At Battle-X Ignition, Gohan announced his plans for 2015. He then told the fans that he wanted to challenge Styles to a match at Raging Blast. On the Battle-X Facebook page the Monday after Ignition, it was announced that Styles had accepted Gohan's challenge to a match at Raging Blast. The second match announced for the card is Manami Toyota to face one half of the Canadian NINJAs, Portia Perez. The two had met before in 8-person tag team at Chikara JoshiMania Night 2 in 2011, but this would be their first singles encounter, as well as the Battle-X debut of both women. The third match announced for the card is The Sexxy Embassy (May, Blackfire, and Android 18) taking on Alexia Nicole, Athena, and Mickie James. At Ignition, May faced Videl in a one-on-one contest and Videl was going to win the match until Misty attacked her from behind leading to a DQ. May & Misty attacked Videl until Blackfire and Android 18 came out, seemingly to help Videl, but they joined in on the attack, leading to the formation of the Sexxy Embassy. The fourth match announced on the card is a 3-way Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match between Johnny Gargano, Hwoarang, and Ray Kon. Gargano is a long-time wrestler in Absolute Intense Wrestling and Dragon Gate USA while Ray Kon is known for his stints in ACW and Hwoarang is known for his in CWE. The fifth match announced for the card is a singles match between Asuna Yuuki and Veda Scott. Asuna is most well known for her time in WWE-TV and UCCW, while Veda Scott is best known for being in Ring of Honor and Absolute Intense Wrestling. The sixth match announced for the card is Tarble and Shobu Kirifuda of D.I.S.H. against the Young Bucks. Shobu will make his Battle-X debut, while Tarble made his debut at the first show, and the Young Bucks who've made major appearances in TNA, NJPW, PWG, and ROH. The seventh mach announced for the card is Goten against Chuck Taylor. Goten is coming off a great win over Tim Dontest at Ignition, while Chuck Taylor is making his Battle-X debut who is best known for being in major indies wrestling promotions Chikara, Dragon Gate USA, Evolve Wrestling, and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. Goten used his girlfriend to convince the Board of Directors to be put on Raging Blast, though Director of Battle Bulma Briefs scheduled his opponent to be Chuck Taylor. The eighth match announced for the card is Jin Kazama against Icarus. Jin Kazama is best known for his time in WWE-TV, while Icarus is known in Chikara. The ninth and final match announced for the card is Kimber Lee against Vicki Kawaguchi, which both females are making their Battle-X debuts. Kimber Lee is known as an independent wrestler and Vicki Kawaguchi is making her CAW debut. Results *2 - Chuck Taylor attempted to use his grenade on Goten, but it was a dud. Goten took the grenade and attempted to set it off by attacking Valese, who held it. After five minutes, the grenade explodes in Valese's hands and laid unconscious after the match. Chuck Taylor attended to Valese as Goten celebrated in the ring with Sean Matsuda. *3 - After the match, Asuna adressed the Sexxy Embassy but was soon attacked by Misty, May, and Android 18. *4 - May came down to ringside to watch Tarble's match. After the match, she came into the ring and told Tarble he would need to do better if he hoped to impress her, though softly noted how hot and modest he was. *8 - Perez and Toyota shook hands with one another before and after the match. Other Segments *Gohan was attacked backstage by the Devastation Corporation at the beginning of the show. Later on, he claimed he was fit to compete and would still face AJ Styles in the main event. Gohan would also have another confrontation with Goten, who was rather rude to his older brother and calling him a coward. *Tarble was shown beating himself up for losing to the Young Bucks and allowing his emotions to get the better of him until Ray Kon entered and calmed him down, telling him that he would be willing to help whenever he needed it. Category:Battle-X Category:CPV's